Heartbreak Girl
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Ally's been broken so many times before. Austin is undeniably in love with her. How will he tell her, if he even does. One shot based on the 5 Seconds of Summer song Heartbreak Girl.


**So this is a one shot based off the song Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer. Let me know how you like it. It's all in Austin's POV.**

**I don't own Austin&Ally, Heartbreak Girl, 5SOS, Sunset Blvd or Emblem3.**

Ally's been dating another one of those guys. The guy that treats her great for a week then cheats on her knowing that she'll find out. Then she calls me, every time, without a doubt she calls me, even before she'll call Trish.

_Let's take a trip to Sunset Boulevard in the city of stars_

_The city of blinding lights and starry eyes_

And cue me consoling Ally. Phone call 4 since the summer started.

"Hey Als, what's up?"

"It's Luke I caught him kissing Cassidy...outside Sonic Boom. He didn't even try to hide it. I don't think I'll get over him. Am I seriously that boring that after 5 days guys just move on and go kiss some bimbo so I'll break up with them? It hurts Austin, my heart hurts." She says the last sentence through sobs.

"Ally, don't cry-he's not worth it. You're an amazing girl don't let some guy make you think differently. I won't let you think of yourself like that." Trying my best to hint at how I feel about her without being too obvious.

"Thanks Austin, you're a really good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I guess I wasn't obvious enough.

"No bother Als, I'm always here. And Ally just be careful."

"Bye Austin."

"Bye Ally."

Ally's a smart girl so why can't she see which guys are gonna hurt her and which **one **isn't. The guy that wants to love here and protect her, the one that's always been there when she needed him and the one that she's going round in circles with. Me.

The next time I physically see her is the first day of senior year and she's talking with the biggest player in the year-Dallas. All I want to do is scream out that she could be with me because I know she'll end up heartbroken again.

"Guess who has a date Friday night!"

"Um...Trish?" I joke.

"Nope. Me!" She says clearly excited. One thing's playing over in my mind-Dallas does this thing where he asks out one girl on the Friday night and another girl out on the Saturday then he sees which one he likes best then he does the same with the 'winner' I guess you could call her and another girl.

"Great! Let me know how it goes."

_I said now welcome to the city of angels (woah)_

_I said I love my women like I love my juice Naked_

_All natural no preservatives or fakeness_

My phone does this thing where the ringtone will start where the last one stopped and once the song finishes it goes back to the start.

"He called me Sophie. He wasn't even close."

"He doesn't know what he's missing Als." Why does she do this to herself? They all treat her so bad and I'm so good to her. It's not fair

"Thanks again Aust. I'm tired so I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow at 10?"

"Okay Als, night."

"Night Austin."

_Beep_

"I love you." I whisper into the phone. But I'm stuck in the friendzone.

_I like my ladies like I like my Bradys in bunches_

_Got the 6 pack I ain't talking 'bout the crunches_

"Aust do you think I could come over to yours today?" Now this has never happened before.

"Sure Als. Just walk in when you get here."

"I'm just leaving the now so I'll be there in 5."

"Like I said just walk in."

I change into sweats and a t-shirt then head downstairs to watch tv until Ally gets here. Man, Saturday tv is pants. Except maybe Disney Channel...don't judge there are some good shows on it. Wizards of Waverly Place is on the now and I'm not gonna lie she's cute but she's got nothing on Ally. Just then I feel someone sit down next to me on teh couch and cuddle into my side.

"Hey." She says quietly as her head buries into my chest.

"Hey Als." I say hugging her tighter.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does no one love me?"

"Ally are you crazy? Loads of people love you. I love you, Trish and Dez love you, you mom and dad love you more than anything. Heck my mom and dad even love you. Did I mention that I love you?"

Wait did that sound desperate?

"Yes you did but all of you are different. I mean like romantic love not family love or friend love." She says.

We've changed positions so I'm lying on my back and she's resting her head on my chest. If only she knew just how much I love her.

"You never know Ally, the person you've been looking for may have been there the whole time."

"Like who? Dez?" She says with a giggle.

"No. Think closer." I mean how many more hints can I drop?

"There's no one else Aust. Plus I still remember the first day I met each and every guy I've dated and as long as I know that I think I'm gonna take a break from dating the now. Just until I forget, does that make any sense?"

"It does but what if 'Mr Right' as you girls call him gets up the nerve to admit how he feels. For you to turn him down because you remember a few dates?"

"Well, it would depend on who it was. I'm not saying that I've thought all the guys I dated were Mr Right but I always thought they would last." I'm gonna stop creepy round it, I'm just gonna come out and say it.

"Well, what if it was the guy that's always been there for you, the one that you've known for years, the one you always tell everything, what if it was your best friend, what if it's the one that's been in love with you since grade 7 but was too nervous to tell you, too scared in case it ruined our friendship, what if it's the person that's kept their feelings bottled up inside for nearly 6 years because he didn't know how you would react, if you would run in the opposite direction, if you would stare back at him in confusion or disgust, or maybe just maybe you would kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before. Ally what if it is me-I'm the one that loves you and has for nearly 6 year, I'm the one that despite his confident appearance is so scared of how the girl he loves will react that he chose to hide it and I'm the one that so desperately wants you to say something, anything right now so he doesn't feel quite so vulnerable and idiotic for confessing his love to someone."

"Who loves you back."

**So that's the one shot done. Everything apart from that little speech of Austin's goes with the song I just kept adding and adding to it and it ended up like that. So review your favourite part-either copy and paste or just generalise it like if it was Austin's confession just say 'Austin's confession', you get the point. Also in his confession the jumping between first person and third person was deliberate- wanted to keep it that he was sort of dropping hints but still making it flashing sign obvious.**


End file.
